


Stormy Fires

by MrsAlot



Series: Heat of the Moment [1]
Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: M/M, Mild Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heatwave and Kades relationship is... complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Fires

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a picture i saw on Tumblr...

Kade sat heavily down in the long grass, it was a warm day, a pleasant the breeze feeling cool as it blew under his jacket and though his t-shirt. The serenity of this secluded spot would be enough to relax and ease any burden a person might have, Right now Kade Burns was anything but relaxed… and his burden only seemed to be growing…

“What’s up with you?” Came a deep gruff voice next to him. “You and Haley having problems again?”  
“Shut up.” Kade sneered, not looking at the voices owner.  
“Whoa, what crawled up your tailpipe this time?”  
“Nun of your business!” The fire mans anger steadily boiling.  
“I don’t believe you… Is it something to do with us?” The voice asked with concern.  
“I said shut it!” The red head snapped loudly, throwing a heated glare at his partner.  
“Okay, so its about us then….” The fire truck smirked, looking far to satisfied at getting the human to look at him.

Kade let out a frustrated noise and shifted uncomfortably under the robots gaze. He hung his head and begun tearing up hand full of green grass. This was all the mechs fault! He didn’t ask of this! He didn’t want this! He didn’t want the headaches or the emotional confusion. All because he had a little too much to drink that night after Doc Greens party.

The red head couldn’t quite remember exactly how it happened… just, one moment he was in Heatwaves cab, they were laughing about god knows what, but it had been hilarious at the time he knew that much. He vaguely remembered drunkenly saying something about the bot having a rather sexy porno voice… the bot then turned round and started saying some very 18 rated things to wind him up, and then… perhaps… Kade said something like he bet the Cybertronian had to use that to get his leg over, cuz he was probably be lousy in bed… and that all his swagger was compensation… or something like that….then the next thing he’d known was they were in the middle of nowhere and he was striped of his cloths, writhing in the mechs large hand. 

He’d sobered up quite quickly but the worst part about all of it was… he’d enjoyed it… a lot. The way Heatwave had looked at him, so intently… all the attention… the way he spoke to him, How he could Feel the bots voice through his body as the mech spoke. It was still a little hazy round the edges but Kade was clear on what exactly they had done. The next morning they didn’t speak about it… Heatwave had given him a smirk but had said nothing and was clearly okay with pretending nothing had happened. That would have been fine, Kade could of lived with that… But It hadn’t stopped at just that one night…

It started happening sporadically at first… months went by… then suddenly Kade found himself back at that spot, and Heatwave was talking to him in that low sumptuous voice… and he’d melted… a few weeks later he was in his trucks cab, ordering they go for a drive… where they made there way back to the little clearing. Then it just started happening more and more often… they’d have an argument, they yell and scream… then they would go for a drive and… do things… and then they just started going just to… hang out… to be together… and to… do more things…

But his guilt about cheating on Haley was starting to show, it settled heavily on his chest and the stress he felt when he saw her. She was a wonderful woman and didn’t deserve to be treated like this. He felt awful. Why did things have to be so hard? Life suck being an adult. Some times he wished he was Cody’s age again and all he had to worry about was homework. He didn’t know what was worse… letting himself get aroused by the bucket head, continuing to act on these wired feelings... or that Heatwave seemed not at all bothered with the entire situation. It was frustrating. 

“This us all your fault!” Kade spat suddenly, throwing a clump of ripped up grass at his partner.  
“My fault?!” The Autobot cried in indignation.  
“Yes! You and your stupid ‘this is how we roll on Cybertron’!” Kade said lowering his voice and gruffly imitating his bot.  
“Was that supposed to be me?” Heatwave asked, a small tug at the corner of his mouth as he tried to contain his amusement, Kade just glared at him venomously. “That was lame.”  
“You think this is all really funny don’t you!”  
“It is kinda…” The mech chuckled deeply, causing Kade to both bristle in anger and tremble in awakening arousal.

“GOD! You just don’t get it!” The young man cried, pulling at his hair.  
“Hay, I get it, but it’s no good trying to blame me! It’s your culture problem… already told you that.” The Autobot grumbled, folding his arms. “The whole, monogamy thing… before bonding… I don’t get it.”  
“Well it is my culture! It’s what I’ve grown up with and was taught and it says it’s not okay to cheat on someone like this!” Kade ranted, jabbing an accusing finger at the bot.

“That’s not strictly true now is it…you have groups of humans with multiple partners.”  
“You better not be talking about… Mormons… cuz their just nuts…” The human scowled.  
“I’m just saying… multiple intimate relations can work for you humans.” Heatwave shrugged. “As long as your happy who cares about supposed norm. Besides, why are you worrying? It’s not like Haley is ever going to know…”  
“oh, cuz that makes it sooOOOoo much better that she’ll never know that I fuck my fire truck?” Kade raged sarcastically.  
“Technically… I think I’m the one doin’ all the fuckin’.” Heatwave smirked, leering down at his small human partner.

“Shut up.” Kade grumbled quietly, he sat there, pulling clumps of grass, his head bowed trying to hide the bright blush staining his cheeks. The giant robot rolled his optics as he huffed, then lowering himself onto his abdomen so to get very close to the sulking human. As much as they bitch and moan at each other, Heatwave had truly come to care a lot for the young organic alien. Kade could be a little arrogant and self centred at times, but he was also very brave, fearless and dedicated to his duty, Heatwave respected that. When he wanted to be, Kade, could also be so sweet charming and surprisingly, very funny. 

Heatwave didn’t like to see his human unhappy or stressed. A stressed Kade was usually an unpleasant thing for everyone and more often then not, the mechs poor peddles and gearstick took the brunt of his bad mood. Not to mention the almost painful way Kade would wring his steering wheel when he fretted in silence.

“Want me to kiss it better?” Heatwave offered with a sly smirk.  
“Fuck off, ass hole.” The young fireman snapped, The truck merely grinned, giving a dramatic overly shocked gasp.  
“Your dad know you have a potty mouth?” He teased.  
“You know how much of a god dame bastard you are?” Kade snapped back, blue eye’s glaring daggers at the alien robot. Heatwave paid little attention to the hostile gaze. Kade’s bark was as the humans say, worse then his bite.

“Com’on… let me make it up to ya.” The mech purred deeply, his voice dropping so low into an unbelievably sexy purr that had the oldest Burns son shuddering in arousal. Heatwave lent forward to gently nuzzle his human. “I promise it’ll cheer you up…” Kade shivered as The Autobots hot venting bathed the sensitive skin on his neck. He felt the robots large servo sweep round behind him to rest gently against his back.

Heatwave’s, warm, wet glossa slipped out and run along the humans neck and jaw in long slow swipes. Kade chewed his lip, face burning as he raised his hands to press against the mechs face. The living metal felt warm under his skin and he could feel the little tremors created by his rumbling engines.

“Heatwave… Quit it, will ya…” He protested, though even to his ears it sounded weak and half hearted. He felt so torn… how was it that Heatwave could make him feel these things… he was a giant alien robot for god sake… that turned into a fire truck! Not to mention he was a guy. A alien robot guy that turned into a fire truck. Everything in that sentence should be turning him right off. He should not feel this… what ever this was…

Did this make him one of those weirdoes that had intimate relations with bridges and cars? No… no he told himself, he wasn’t like them. This was the different. Heatwave wasn’t just an inanimate truck… he was a living breathing being… a car didn’t clean itself, laugh at inappropriate jokes or bitch about not getting enough credit for it’s work… a car didn’t get all snippy and insulting when it had a bad day… or felt pain when it got hurt… or was brave and resourceful… or gently and tender…

“So… you gonna make me work for it, hun?” The Autobot murmured. His voice sending tingling sensations through Kade’s entire body. The young man didn’t say anything, he didn’t trust his voice at the moment. 

There was always a slight fear that came with these encounters… Kade had seen far to many industrial accidents to know that heavy machinery and human flesh did not make for a good combination. Heatwave could seriously hurt him if he wanted or Kade could lose his fingers putting them somewhere they shouldn’t be. The bot would just have to squeeze a little too tight and the human could easily have broken bones… if not be crippled…

Yet the mech was always so very gentle and seemed keenly aware of the possible danger. Every move he made was slow and careful. He watched him with those burning amber optics and listen so intently to his every sound. It baffled the young man, how could a hot tempered block head like Heatwave be so gentle and considerate.

The large robotic alien caressed his leg through his jeans with one large thumb, while he continued to tenderly lick and nuzzle the young mans neck. Heatwave living up to his name as his intakes regularly washed hot air over him, it made his skin warm and tingle, the tight tent in his trousers, throb painfully.

“That looks uncomfortable… You wanna open those up for me.” The mech purred into Kade’s ear as he stroked up the young mans inner thigh and over the hard bulge between his legs. Applying just enough pressure and friction to make Kade give a needy whimper and rock back against him. The human fumbled a little at his belt and jean fly, but he soon had them open and wriggled them down his slender hips just far enough to free his already straining erection. He sighed in relief.

Heatwave tilted his servo, encouraging the human lie back and be cradled in the security of his palm. The mech delicacy pushed the soft cotton t-shirt up, exposing his human partners defined, firm form. The fire truck wasted no time in lavishing attention on the organic body. Kade worked out and it showed, underneath his thick protective clothing he was a structure of well cut and toned muscle. Heatwave wasn’t ashamed to admit, if only to himself, that he found the flowing shapes and smooth soft plains of skin on the humans body quite pleasing to look at and it didn’t taste half bad either.

Kade breathing became laboured as the Cybertronians wet glossa ran gently over his stomach, he traced the groves and lines of muscle, lavished attention on his navel and hip joint. The mechs venting blowing hot and cool air over the damp trails. It tickled, and was maddening, but felt so good. He gasped when the slick warm metal appendage finally… Finally…. Travelled lower and touched him where he wanted it most. His head falling back with a thunk against his robotic partners hand as he closed his eye’s, enjoying what was happening.

Couldn’t this really be called sex? He wondered for the millionth time. It’s not like they could… do it, in the conventional sense. At least not properly. It kinda made Kade’s brain short out thinking of how he’d even approach doing something like that with Heatwave. This was probably no more then a… what do they call this… a bro-job?

Kade wasn’t even sure what Heatwave got out of these little sessions. Maybe it was just the fact that the bot got to make him beg and be in charge for a while. The big gruff mech always seemed happy afterwards…. Often smugly so… The young man wasn’t sure he could get Heatwave off even if he tried… how did you sex up a two storie high alien robot anyway? He couldn’t even begin to think how. He could help but feel guilty at not being able to reciprocate all the wonderful feeling… 

“Why… why do… you do it Wave?” Kade finely found himself asking, between panted breaths.  
“Hummm?” the mech hummed in question as he worked his glossa over sensitive soft spot of flesh.  
“Why do you do this?” Kade asked again, gazing up at him. Even with him being half naked, the human looking up at the robot suddenly seemed strangely vulnerable and innocent. So unlike all his usual bravo a tough talk. It made Heatwaves spark buzz, this is why he did it, he loved being the only one to see this open and gentle side of the oldest Burns brother. Not that he’d tell the human that, it’d probably weird him out… he didn’t want to ruin the moment, so he went for the other reason.

“What can I say…” the rescue bot chuckled, taking a moment to nuzzle the humans face and breath in the sent of coconuts that lingered on his red hair. “For a tiny fleshy organic you can be pretty hot, it makes all the slag you put me though during the day worth while… and the noises you made… their adorable…”

“Shut up…” The fireman grumped, placing a light, playful punch the big metal face. Kade blushed as his fire truck only gave a rumble of deep laughter and placed a tender kiss to his collar, nipping at his flesh ever so carefully.  
“Don’t worry, partner… I think my mouths gonna be busy for a while…” the mech rumbled throatily and went back to his previous task.

Kade let out a loud groan as his body was lavished upon. His skin tingling from the wet trails, he swore he could feel static electricity dancing over his body. A gentle servo stroked all along his body as he wriggled and writhed in the other. It was thrilling to be the centre of this robotic aliens attention. It felt so good and quickly started to become to much… especially when Heatwave started to humm happily as he worked. The choked cry that escaped him from the wonderful vibrations that travelled through his body only made the mech intensify his ministrations.

It wasn’t long before Heatwave’s clever glossa had him wound up tight, the growing knot in Kade belly only grew with each passing swipe and humm. The human began to squirm and twitch in the Autobots grasp, his breathing ragged as he got closer to the edge of pleasure. The mechs name falling from his lips along with numerous curses.

“Wave… I-fuck I’m… fuckit I’m…” the human voice abandoned him completely, but it didn’t matter, the fire truck knew his partner well enough to know what was going to happen.  
“Cum for me Kade… show me how much you like being dirty for me…” Heatwave growled the way he knew the human loved, such a deep low tone it made Kade’s whole body vibrate and sing. 

It was the last straw and Kade gave a sharp cry as he was sent over. The red head felt every muscle tense before his final release, every nerve was set alight with fire as he gave in and guilty, dirty pleasure washed over him. He came thick and fast, hands grasping at the mech servos. He muscular chest heaving, glistening with sweat as he came down form his incredible high that made his toes curl. He whole body felt tingly and floppy as all the tense muscle begun to relax. He legs felt shaky and his head dizzy, He was thankful for the Autobots cradling protective servo.

“Mmmm… you taste so good….” Heatwave purred as he lapped at his spent human, tasting the intriguing organic fluid, enjoying it’s distinct and unique flavour. It was incredibly alien and logically should not appeal to him, but as it turned out to a Cybertronian, human sexual fluid was utterly moreish. Heatwave still vividly remembered the first time he’d tasted Kade. How when he’d first pleasured the alien that faithful night and the young man had blown his load onto his glossa, Heatwave’s mind had boggled at the surprisingly sensational taste it had. It was unlike anything he’s ever experienced… the Autobot quickly found he couldn’t get enough of it.

Meanwhile, Kade couldn’t help the furious blush that had started to spread across his face… it was one thing to get a blow job, another to have the person that gave it to you treat your baby batter as if it were hot fudge sauce. He had past girlfriends that seemed to enjoy going down on him, but Heatwave was on a whole other level, he clearly relished the task and revelled in the messy finally. Diligently licking him clean and seeing to it that not a drop was left. 

“You’re a big old perv, ya know that?” The red head grumbled with a pout.  
“Guilty as charged…” Heatwave only smirked back, his amber optics bright. Kade snorted, a rye smile on his face as he raised a hand to gently stroke the mechs face, feeling all the tiny little dings and imperfections of the alien metal. Heatwave took the chance to lean into the fireman’s rear, gentle and affectionate touch. 

The Humans skin was soft and warm, but they were so small and fragile compared to Cybertronians, he had to take so much care when he was with him, but it was worth it. Heatwave hated to admit how protective he felt for the Burns family… or how attached he’d gotten to his hansom, hot headed, red haired, alien partner… if anything ever happened to Kade… the mech would never forgive himself… 

“Heh, who knew Cybertronians would have a taste for spunk.” Kade teased, making the mech grin.  
“Who knew the chemical composition of human reproductive fluid would be so grate on the glossa,” the rescue bot shrugged. “Or maybe it’s just you?”  
“Well I am pretty awesome all over…” Kade joked, making a show of looking very smug in front of the bot, it only made Heatwave laugh lightly and lean forword to nuzzle him again.  
“You keep thinking that hot-shot… Humm… perhaps me and Chase should compare notes…” 

“Ha, ha, you-hun? wait… compare? What?!” Kade spluttered as he brain catching up to what his robot had said, anger suddenly boiling up inside him. “What the hell?! Have you been talking to Chase about this?! And compare with what?! What has Chase been doing?!”  
“I think the better question is ‘who’?” Heatwave said calmly, a mischievous glint in his optic. “There is that saying you humans have… like farther like son. Seems pretty accurate…”  
“OH MY GOD!” Kade screeched as all his anger left as realization and implications of the robots words. Kade hid his face in utter embarrassment and shock. The mech just grinned. Kade was adorable when he was freaking out…


End file.
